


(A Human) Tradition

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Challenge fic, Community: houndxmirage, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-11
Updated: 2010-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Hound and Mirage are introduced to a very old human tradition: Mardi Gras.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Mardi Gras, using the themes Music, Dance, Parade, Purple, Green and Gold
> 
> Written for the February challenge at [](http://houndxmirage.livejournal.com/profile)[**houndxmirage**](http://houndxmirage.livejournal.com/)I haven’t been to Mardi Gras personally, much to my dismay. I wrote this based on [a pretty decent Wikipedia article](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mardi_Gras_in_New_Orleans) and memories of the stories my great aunt Margie told me when I was a kid and a cute mental image.

Hound smiled softly as he took in the sight of his lover standing in the center of the room. Mirage’s blue and white paint was accented with carefully applied stripes of green, purple and gold and he was holding an elaborately feathered mask in his hands. The noblemech was wearing his own soft smile as he looked over the mask in his hands.

“You’re really getting into this Mardi Gras thing, aren’t you?” Hound walked the rest of the way into Mirage’s quarters. “Who did you get to do the paint? It looks lovely.”

“Sideswipe. He has an optic that’s as good for color as his brother.” The spy turned his smile from the mask to his lover. “And yes, apparently I am. I honestly didn’t think I would, but Carly made it sound like so much fun.”

“It should be fun. We had a similar custom in Gygax when I was young, with the exception of the religious associations.” The tracker slid an arm around his lover’s back and hugged him. After sharing a quick kiss with the white and blue mech, he looked down at the mask. “’Raj, this is beautiful.”

Mirage nodded. “It is. Well worth the commission price.”

Hound took it carefully when the spy pushed it into his hands. “Are the feathers metal?”

“They are. Sunstreaker was careful not to use any organic components. He didn’t want to hurt your feelings.”

The tracker smiled and held the mask out to the other mech. “He’s a much more considerate bot than he wants us to believe.”

“Very true.” Mirage pushed the mask back toward Hound. “It’s yours. I commissioned two.”

“Mirage, you didn’t have to do that.” Even as he protested, the green mech was incredibly touched by the gesture.

“It was worth it to trade a few cubes of high grade and an old Towers brewing recipe for the look on your face when you saw it.” Mirage pressed a tender kiss to Hound’s lip components. “Nothing is worth more to me than that beautiful smile you wear when you’re happy.”

“Mmm… I can say the same about you, you know.”

The noble smiled again. “Thank you. Now, if we hurry, Sideswipe can get you painted up before we have to leave.”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“Thank you for the ride, Skyfire!” Carly called cheerfully as the group disembarked.

“Yeah,” Spike agreed. “Thanks a bunch. We really appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome,” Skyfire replied. “I was happy to get out and fly for a while.”

“We’ll meet you back here tomorrow afternoon at three,” Hound said with a smile. “Unless you’ve changed your mind about joining us.”

The scientist chuckled. “I did some research into this Mardi Gras event. I do not think that it is a festival I would enjoy. Thank you, anyway. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“We understand,” Mirage told him. “We’ll see you tomorrow.”

The Humans waved as Skyfire rose off the ground and flew up over the city. Mirage used the time to look his lover’s new paint job. The tracker’s highlights were more subtle than the spy’s, but no less striking.

“What?” Hound asked when he caught the blue and white mech staring.

“You’re beautiful,” Mirage replied.

“I’m not,” the green mech replied. “But I know better than to argue.”

“I think you look fantastic,” Carly said, straightening her dress before turning to face Hound and Mirage. “I’ll have to ask Sideswipe if he’d be willing to help us with decorations for the wedding.”

“Can we think about the wedding later?” Spike asked with a hint of irritation in his voice. “I’d like to get to the party before it’s over.”

She blushed faintly and gave him a rueful grin. “I’m sorry. I’m just excited about it.”

“I know you are, but you’re obsessing over it, too.” Spike leaned over and kissed her cheek. “Come on. Let’s go hit the party. That’s what we’re here for, after all.”

“Are you sure the two of you don’t want to stay with us?” Hound asked.

“You’ve asked us that at least a dozen times already, Hound,” Carly chided. “We’re sure. You two go have fun and we’ll meet you at the church in the morning.”

“Be careful,” Mirage told the Humans. “I’ve read that these street parties can get out of hand. If you need our help—“

“We’ll call,” Spike assured him, holding up the portable comm unit Wheeljack had made for them. “Have fun you two.”

Hound chuckled as Spike took his fiancée’s hand and dragged her off toward the parties they could hear over the normal noise of the city. “I don’t know why we’re so worried. Carly told me she’s been to Mardi Gras four times in the past. She can handle herself.”

Mirage took his hand. “You worry because you care. Come on; let’s go have some fun of our own.”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The Autobots drew as much attention by their decorations and masks as they did by their mere presence. Men and women were glad for their presence and happily drug them into their celebrating as easily as they would have any other tourist. In the street festival they were just faces in the crowd, even if they were more recognizable than most.

Mirage found himself entranced by the variety of art and costuming that the Humans put together for their parades. The floats were beautifully made, even in the most amateur of parades, and manned by krews that were in costumes that were just as elaborate. Everything involved was beautiful enough to be worthy of display in a gallery.

Hound was taken in by the culture of the event itself. He was caught up in comparing it to his hometown, even as he was enjoying the parties and parades. The tracker even allowed himself to be pulled into some dancing, learning steps that might have been more suited to a mech with a more flexible frame.

Mirage enjoyed the happiness that radiated off his lover’s frame.

As the night wore on and they made their way closer to the city’s main events, the two Autobots found themselves dragged—laughing—into one of the smaller parades when an Autobot themed float rolled by. Mirage had been amused and Hound charmed. They’d both stayed after the parade’s end to take pictures with the krewe and any tourists that wanted to meet them. Mirage had been uncomfortable with the extra attention, but Hound had been so pleased that he hadn’t wanted to spoil the tracker’s fun.

When the Humans finally stopped taking pictures, Hound swept Mirage up in an embrace and gave his lover an enthusiastic kiss. “Thank you for coming with me. I’m having so much fun.”

The spy returned the tracker’s enthusiasm with a smile. “I’m enjoying myself as well. Though I admit that I was not expecting to see quite so much of some of these women. I do hope that Carly is not engaging in this… flashing practice.”

Hound chuckled. “I doubt that. I’m pretty sure she’s not that kind of girl. Come on; let’s head toward the auditorium for the Meeting of the Courts.”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The ball had been loud and boisterous. The Krewe of Rex and the Mystic Krewe of Comus were a wonderful spectacle and the music had been upbeat and fun. Dancing had spilled out of the auditorium and into the parking lot, where they had been observing the festivities through the windows. It had been, as Jazz would say, one swinging party.

The silence of the city after the revelers were sent back to their hotels was almost unreal.

“I think,” Mirage said softly, “That this is the most fun I’ve had since… Well, since long before the war started. Thank you for convincing me that accepting Carly’s invitation was a good idea.”

“I’m glad you had a good time.” Hound smiled at his lover. “It was definitely one of the best parties I’ve been to since the senate decreed Gygax couldn’t have their street festivals anymore.”

“Good.” The blue and white mech wrapped an arm around the green mech and pulled him close. “Good. Shall we make a tradition of this then?”

The tracker’s smile widened. “I’d like that.”  



End file.
